1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for presenting advertisements based on user interactivity with a web page
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous advances in technology have fueled the growth of Internet-related technologies. For example, devices such as personal computers, laptops, cellular phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), continue to grow in their widespread adoption and usage for browsing web pages accessible via the Internet. Many of these devices may include interfaces such as a touchscreen interface which may facilitate richer interaction with web pages.
Similarly, the sophistication of web page design continues to advance, with today's web pages including text, graphics, embedded video, and other types of interactive content. Many web page owners derive revenue from their web pages by presenting advertisements to the user when viewing the web page. These advertisements may yield revenue based on the number of times they are shown, the number of times they are clicked on, the number of conversions which result from them, etc.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.